Xia Qian (character)
Xia Qian is a minor character appearing in the fanfic "My Own Limits". A former member of the Neo Arcadia Movement, she holds pent up resentment towards Soledad during the tumultuous fall of that selfsame organization. Appearances Limit 001 Xia first appeared in the beginning of the "My Own Limits" story, mid-way through a speed duel against Sybil Lance where the hooded form of Soledad watches from the shadows of one of the stadium's tunnels. Although Sybil originally had quickly gained the upper hand through her use of her 'Burnished' Broadcast Monsters, Xia managed to force a sudden turnaround with the use of her synchro monster, Queen of Graves, which allowed her to quickly summon out monsters that she then released in order to summon out Replicant Commander Cresil, whose 2800 ATK and Normal Monster status allowed him to attack Sybil's Ace Monster without fear of retaliation. Thinking that since Sybil's two team mates' health issues prevented them from dueling that day, Sybil was by herself, Xia proclaimed with a loud voice that she had won the mini-tournament. She was shocked, therefore, when a mysterious hooded woman stood beside Sybil, announced that she was a stand-in, and revealed herself to be Soledad Vera Torres, a person Xia had once known very well. Limit 002 Growling softly under her breath, Xia begrudgingly accepted Soledad's place as a stand-in and began the duel in earnest. Using the effects of her "Tyrant's Seal" Spells and Traps, she was able to upset the early strategies of her opponent by messing with the effects of Soledad's Seven Sovereigns monsters. However, Soledad wasn't one to simply lay down and accept defeat, and her Royal Decree trap card allowed her to become unaffected by the once powerful "Tyrant's Seal" Trap Cards. This, however, was only a moment's reprieve, as although Soledad's Xyz Summon of Septem Semideus Peithon had allowed her to crush most of the opposition, she was ill prepared for the Synchro Summon of both Scourge of the River Van and World Eater, two powerful monsters that had almost left her field bare, except for two cards, Negate Attack and Ptemes Precept - Biond Covenant, the first of which bought her another turn to try and turn things around. That turned out to be enough, as she drew and activated the Spell Card 'A Bard's Beloved Ballad', which allowed her to add Seven Sovereigns - Cordelia from her deck to her hand. That card, in addition to 'Follow Her - Ptemes Precept' and Seven Sovereigns - Fu Hao, allowed her to double Precept Summon out two Septem Semideus monsters, Fu Hao and Cordelia, who managed to wipe out the rest of Xia's life points. After the duel, Xia questioned Soledad one her reasons for abandoning everyone, only to become shocked to find out about the true nature of the late former leader of the Neo Arcadia movement. Limit 026 TBD Deck Xia plays a Replicant Deck, with focus on Gemini and Synchro Summoning, and locking up certain strategies with the use of her 'Tyrant's Seal' Spell and Trap card series. Category:Characters